the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady
Lady is the female protagonist of the 1955 Disney film Lady and the Tramp. She is the wife of Tramp and the mother of Scamp and three others and the adoptive mother of Angel. Appearance She is a cocker spaniel with ochre fur, long fluffy brown ears and matching eyes with black eyelashes, eyebrows and a black nose. She also has a tan muzzle, belly, and front and back paws with a short tail; in her original appearance Lady also wears a light blue collar with a gold diamond-shaped license attached to it which becomes a necklace in the Anthro Saga. In her original appearances she is a normal spaniel but in her return in Mirage of Arabia Lady is described as dressing like former Pakistani prime minister Benazir Bhutto as she wears a green abaya and a white veil across her head; in Duel of the Vixens however, she goes bare. Literature Mirage of Arabia In the story Mirage of Arabia Lady is shown as a follower of the White peacock alongside Whisper also known as the Arab vixen. She is first seen as a figure lounging on a sofa like chair at the Great Mosque of Sana'a where Whisper takes Lady Blue the latter of whom is unsettled by her appearance especially because there appears to be nothing there. But as the blue vixen gets closer she sees the spaniel. The first question that Lady asks the vixen is about her knowledge of Aaron's rod and in a surprising turn of events actually gives the rod to the vixen. As she does, the rod glows with a sapphire light indicating that the rod is the fourth component of the Doomsday weapon. Lady then tells Lady Blue that her superior has instructed her to tell the vixen that she is to find the fifth component of the Doomsday Weapon and to do so must search the Middle East. But the black cat's new agent Maid Marian has heard everything and so the journey across the Middle East becomes a race between Lady Blue, Maid Marian and the band of weasels that Marian was first seen with in Baghdad each with a different motive for wanting the component: Lady Blue wants to add to the growing list of components that she has found alongside the Trishula, the brahmastra and the Sword Kladenets, Maid Marian wants it to make up for Sophia's failure to find the other three and the weasels not only want the fifth component but they also want Aaron's rod because they recognize that it was eventually theirs and so want it back. Duel of the Vixens: Lady's role in the Journey of the Vixen series finale Duel of the Vixens is considerably more reduced as she appears when the black cat prepares to kill Lady Blue when the latter refuses the former's offer of ultimate power. She asks what both of them want and whilst the black cat states she wants to restore Nottingham and England to their former glory, Lady Blue asks Lady if the weapon ever brought good to civilization: The weapon has never brought good to civilization and only brought fear. The vixen then states that the cat wants to spread that fear through the galaxy and unless the weapon is destroyed, she will use it for evil. But the black cat tries to persuade Lady Blue further into partnership with Lady stating that if the cat has control of the weapon she will bring only unhappiness and destruction to the entire universe. The cat however refuses to listen further and instead says "Thank you for your opinion!" and extends her left arm towards Lady. Electricity stabs out at Lady atomizing her as she screams, killing her. Appearances *Mirage of Arabia *Duel of the Vixens Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Canon Category:Heroes